


Initiation

by SinQueen69



Series: The Slutty Officer [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bukkake, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Facial, Jockstrap Kink, M/M, Police AU, Police Officer Derek Hale, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, Under-negotiated Kink, Uniform Kink, anal gape, authority kink, no werewolves au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: The rest of Derek’s first day doesn’t go the way he thought it would, but he’s really not complaining.





	Initiation

“I, uh, what?” Derek wasn’t sure if his brain was working properly as he stared open-mouthed at the Sheriff aka Stiles aka the guy who had just fucked him open on his baton mere hours ago. 

“I would have properly introduced myself before Officer Hale, but we had more pressing matters at that moment in time, don’t you agree?” Stiles chuckled as he rose from his chair and walked around his desk. Derek was keenly aware of the others in the room before they faded away when Stiles stopped in front of him and wrapped his hand in Derek’s uniform tie and yanked him down into a fierce kiss. Derek whined unable to stop himself as the Sheriff dominated the kiss, licking his way around Derek’s mouth making him feel owned. 

Derek gasped for breath when Stiles all but shoved him away, hand still tangled in Derek’s tie and a smirk on his lips now.

“They all know about our encounter Officer Hale, they know about how I opened you up with my tongue, how I fucked your sweet little hole with your nightstick, how fucking eager you were for it. I bet you fingered yourself after I left to get off, am I right Officer Hale? Did you finger your gaping little hole while jerking off to the thought of me?” Stiles’ voice was low and seductive and Derek couldn’t help but nod as all brain functions faded away as his arousal spiked higher than it ever had before and the crotch of his uniform pants began to tent up. 

“Show them, Officer Hale,” Stiles ordered, slowly licked his lips and before Derek even really processed what was happening he found himself bent over the edge of Stiles’ desk and his pants around his thighs and hands gripping his ass cheeks, showing the other officers in the Sheriff’s office his gaping hole. Derek didn’t even care, he felt like he was on fire and it was the best kind of feeling and Derek sank headfirst into it. 

“You got him gaping boss,” Jordan commented from someplace behind Derek and the other senior staff gave their own words of agreement and Derek’s ears burned as he felt their gazes on his ass. Derek gasped when someone snapped one of the straps of his jockstrap against his ass cheek. 

“I think this is a good time to finish what I started on the side of the road, don’t you think Officer Hale?” Stiles’ breath was hot against Derek’s ear and hand firm in his hair, keeping him bent over his boss’s desk.

“Yes Sheriff,” Derek breathed out, speaking for the first time since Stiles had kissed him. 

“Mm, what a good boy, think of this as an initiation into your new position as OS,” Stiles commented as Derek felt the Sheriff’s body press against him from behind and he shuddered when he felt the first press of the blunt head of Stiles’ cock tap against his twitching hole. Stiles settled his hands on Derek’s hips and with one snap of his own, the Sheriff had his whole length sheathed inside of his newest Officer. Derek let out a moan before he bit down on his lower lip to not let those who were outside of the office to clue into what was happening inside. 

“God even after taking your nightstick you are still so tight.” Stiles panted out as he dug his fingers into Derek’s hips and began to thrust in and out of Derek on the right side of rough. 

Derek couldn’t help the little moans and gasps that fell from his lips as his eyes fluttered every so often as he enjoyed the thickness of Stiles’ cock and the pull and drag of the man’s cock against his sensitive walls. 

“Hold yourself open for me Officer,” Stiles purred in Derek’s ear and Derek let out a shuddering breath as he released his hold on the edge of the Sheriff’s desk and reached back to tug his cheeks apart. Derek mewled as the action allowed Stiles to slide deeper into him, hitting against his prostate maddeningly. 

Stiles moaned low in Derek’s ear as his hips stilled against the Officer’s ass, cock buried deep inside of Derek. Stiles reached around and cupped the wet bulge of Derek’s jockstrap, laughing softly when Derek whined and rutted against his palm and a moment or two later his orgasm rushed out of him. Derek’s silently mouth fell open as he felt warmth flood into him and Stiles’ cock throb inside of him as the Sheriff came inside of him. 

“Does that feel good Officer Hale?” Stiles crooned as he nipped at Derek’s ear teasingly. 

“So… So good,” Derek couldn’t help but whimper out as he clenched around Stiles’ softening cock even as his boss pulled out of him, allowing Stiles’ cum to flood out of his gaping hole. 

Derek huffed out as Stiles helped him slide down onto his knees and Stiles tipped his head back to look at the others in the office. They all looked fully aroused, their cocks out of their uniform pants and hands pumping up and down their shafts. 

“Look at how hard you got them all, officer Hale.” Stiles’ sounded proud and Derek’s cheeks burned as he realized that he had been the one to get them all into this state. 

“Open your mouth,” Stiles ordered and the moments that the words left Stiles’ mouth, Derek had his mouth open. 

“Congratulations, you’re officially the OS… The Office Slut,” Stiles said with a smirk on his lips as ropes of cum from the other officers began to paint Derek’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
